


belonging to the world

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Lesbian Vampires, Movie Night, Vampires do not use the same ethichs as humans, especially Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Carmilla uses darkened cinema's as feeding ground, but sometimes they just sit and watch the movie.





	belonging to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 8. movie night, from [this](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/lingeringmirth/170220761062) Femslash February prompt list.

 

Carmilla learns to love cinemas once they evolve into big dark spaces which call out for nefarious deeds in the shadows while the movie shows on the screen and speech and music drown under the odd weak cry of pain. Laura has mixed feelings about that, especially because she herself finds her sustenance elsewhere, if she can. They are both outside human parameters of ethics now — have been for longer than Laura can comprehend, or want to, to hold on to what sanity she still has — but that doesn’t mean she can’t be kind, where Carmilla often fails. 

Sometimes, such as now, they even sit and simply watch the movie and Laura feels bad to be grateful she’s still here, alive in her way, when all she once knew is dead and gone, her years heavy on her young body.

Her reason for still being a living part of the world squeezes her hand. ‘Did you like it?’

Laura smiles back, gives a quick squeeze and casts a quick glance at the others, at the humans, who are beginning to chat about the plot and how dashing Errol Flynn had looked. Laura herself had enjoyed the Technicolor, movies are even more magical now when they look like real life, and she has always enjoyed the Robin Hood stories, even if the movie had taken a lot of liberties with the source material. She had also enjoyed Olivia de Havilland, which she won’t mention to Carmilla, unless Carmilla does so first, because she doesn’t want to ruin this night, this night when she feels almost human.

‘I did, although the colours still feel almost like magic.’

Carmilla’s laugh tinkles and she sounds happy. ‘It does, doesn’t it? When we first met they would have called it witchcraft,’ she says without a moment’s pause to consider, but then, she always was careless with her words, Laura is convinced that she doesn’t mean to be unkind.

Laura shudders, she wants to be in the present, not think back over the yawning chasm that stretches between this moment and back then, when her life was rural and simple. ‘Sometimes technology still feels like that to me,’ she remarks, because it is nothing but the truth.

They talk about the movie as they walk home, Laura even gets to agree with Carmilla that de Havilland is quite desirable and is happy when Carmilla says ‘but I’ve always liked you best,’ without hesitation. And that is what keeps Laura tethered to the life she now has, keeps her from not thinking about the years overmuch, makes her conscience prick only a little as she feeds.

This night their mouths are only for each other as they kiss throats and take little sips, hands roaming well-learned paths over trembling skin and places which beg to be touched first gentle then firm, before ending in a tangled heap of naked limbs on their bed, giddy and exhausted. 

They still belong to the world, as they do each other, and it is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie was _The Adventures of Robin Hood_ (1938), starring Errol Flynn and Olivia de Havilland (who is actually gorgeous), it's one my fave Robin Hood renditions because it's not too serious and has an actual clear plot, nicely choreographed sword-fighting and the mentioned female beauty of Olivia de Havilland, even if her Marian isn't allowed to be as BAMF as one would desire.


End file.
